


Kingdom Come

by nuttinonice



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Laurent (Captive Prince), Canon Compliant, Captive Prince - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Damen (Captive Prince), lamen, mentions of Laurent's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: When Damen goes down on Laurent, they always get stuck at a certain point. Laurent’s breath turns shallow, his face flushes, he moans and gasps softly for only Damen to hear, but he still locks up when he gets close.Damen had pulled every trick in the book. He’d kissed Laurent for ages, warming him up before kissing down his body where he’d teased and drawn it out, making Laurent crave his mouth enough for his hips to twitch forward without meaning to. But still, they ended up here, Laurent desperate and uncomfortable with the need for relief.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 328





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> So I was super late to this fandom, but I recently finished all the books and I'm absolutely in love. This is my first ever Lamen fic, enjoy!

“Does it not feel good?”

“It  _ obviously _ feels good.”

“If it did, I’d think you’d be able to-“

“Just keep  _ trying _ .” Laurent squirms, pushing a hand into Damen’s hair.

Damen obeys - despite being King, Laurent still has a way of making him follow orders - and wraps his lips once again around the tip of Laurent’s cock. They’ve been going at it a little while, the thin fabric of Laurent’s chiton abandoned on the floor beside them by Damen’s cape and undershirt. Laurent is standing, legs spread, back against the cool marble wall of the Kings’ master bedroom. 

They already tried doing this on the bed, but Damen thought this might work better - forcing Laurent’s hands to find purchase in his hair rather than the sheets. It seemed to still please him, but the results thus far were no different.

Damen looks up at Laurent as he sinks down, taking Laurent fully in his mouth and swallowing around him. He watches Laurent’s eyes look away from his gaze and squeeze shut. He really feels bad for him… When Damen goes down on Laurent, they always get stuck at a certain point. Laurent’s breath turns shallow, his face flushes, he moans and gasps softly for only Damen to hear, but he still locks up when he gets close. Even now, the head of Laurent’s cock is nearly purple, his abs tight with strain, his thighs tense, and his balls taut with the extreme need for release.

Damen had pulled every trick in the book. He’d kissed Laurent for ages, warming him up before kissing down his body where he’d teased and drawn it out, making Laurent crave his mouth enough for his hips to twitch forward without meaning to. But still, they ended up here, Laurent desperate and uncomfortable with the need for relief. Looking up, he could see the edges of Laurent’s hair were starting to curl. He was sweating with the sheer exertion of trying to come.

Damen pulls off in defeat, but kisses up the lines where Laurent’s pale thighs meet sharp hips, letting him know he’s not disappointed. He doesn’t say anything more, doesn’t ask questions, just rises to his feet and takes Laurent in his arms to relieve him.

Laurent lets out a helpless whimper when Damen kisses up his neck, his strong hand sliding down between his legs to stroke him. It’s a sound Laurent doesn’t usually make and Damen feels him quiver as the last wall of restraint begins to finally give way.

Damen suckles on the point where Laurent’s neck meets his shoulder, the spot he’s discovered is Laurent’s most sensitive, and feels his lover give a powerful twitch in his embrace.

“ _ Damen.” _ Laurent says in a labored breath as he shoves his face into the crook of Damen’s neck, whining lowly as he finally releases. It’s more than usual, making a mess of both their torsos, some dripping onto the floor.

Damen just coaxes him through, whispering low words of praise that Laurent would roll his eyes at if he was doing anything else but coming. He holds him in his hand until he’s positive Laurent is done then lets go to kiss him through the aftershocks. 

Damen for the life of him can’t figure out why Laurent struggles so much to come in his mouth. It’s not the biggest deal in the world, he can always make Laurent come in other ways. He can make love to Laurent in their bed, drive him to orgasm with a slow, but deep, fuck into the mattress. He can hold him close as simply as this and touch him. As long as he kisses Laurent throughout, speaks to him, Laurent will come undone without a fight. Why is having his cock sucked so different? Damen’s starting to believe he might just be bad at it.

“Sorry.” Laurent huffs, his mouth pressed into a straight line as he looks back towards the bed, away from Damen. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not something you can help.” Damen says, ignoring the ache between his own legs to try and search Laurent’s eyes. There’s something behind that gaze and he knows it, something Laurent still hasn’t said, but he doesn’t have a clue as to what it is. They’ve shared nearly everything at this point.

“I… didn’t think I’d still be having this problem with you.” Laurent blushes, eyebrows knitted together as he continues looking away.

“I just don’t understand why you have so much trouble with this one act.” Damen says. “I love to give you pleasure, it pains me I can’t do this for you like you do for me.”

“Don’t remind me of how much I do it to you.” Laurent sighs, knocking his head back against the marble and trading his gaze at the bed for a thoughtful stare at the ceiling. “This was just… this was the one act where Uncle would… touch me. And nothing else. Everything else, I was a tool for him to use, but when he forced himself on me to do  _ this _ , I fought it with every fiber of my being because I felt like if I didn’t…”

“He would say that you liked it.”

Laurent swallows hard and looks back down, his face a little paler than the pink flush it had worn just a moment ago. “Yes.”

Damen nods in understanding and steps forward, pressing a kiss to Laurent’s forehead and wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close. It makes sense. Laurent’s will power is a force of nature and with all the trauma that cultivated his level of control, Damen can’t imagine it’ll go away easily. He just hates to see Laurent struggling, unable to enjoy such a simple pleasure because of something the Regent has taken from him. 

Damen lets go of him to take the towel Laurent had placed by their bedside and gives Laurent another slow kiss as he towels him down, letting the slow slide of his tongue soothe away some of the tension that’s returned to Laurent’s muscles. “Why don’t we go for a ride? We have a few hours to get away before the banquet tonight.”

“Don’t remind me of the banquet.” Laurent groans. Ever since his official ascension they’ve had to entertain every Veretian leader of any kind far and wide to wine, dine, and recruit them for their assured loyalty. It was getting exhausting. “Don’t you want me to…?” He steals a glance at the bulge in Damen’s trousers.

“Later.” Damen assures. “Come ride with me. It’ll help you relax and we’ll see if you can actually beat me to the tree line this time.” 

“You barely won last time.”

“Then come prove it.” Damen says with a squeeze of Laurent’s hips before he pulls away to fetch his riding leathers from the wardrobe. “You’ll feel better after.”

They attend each other, a practice that isn’t necessary, but one they’ve developed out of habit. With their refusals of slaves and the changing culture around the paid servants in the new palace, it’s easier to just tend to themselves. 

Damen had been planning it as a post-coital treat, so he’s already asked a servant or two to stock his horse with supplies. A soft blanket made with expensive fabric, knowing Laurent’s taste, scented oils, so they can fuck comfortably, and a change of clothes for the both of them should things get messy. There’s also a small picnic bundled away.

He’s still learning about all the ways Laurent’s body is trained to protect itself. The reason Laurent is comfortable with Damen’s hand is because of how they do it - the intimacy, the kissing, touches of love and kindness too foreign to feel similar to abuse. It’s harder for Damen to create that full body experience of safety for him when giving him a blowjob. With that in mind, he wants to try pleasuring Laurent that way in a place that feels entirely new, push past memories out of his mind. He was going to just do the picnic and packed everything else in  _ case _ it lead to a second round of sex, but now he thinks a brand new location might be good for Laurent. He’ll seduce him there, give Laurent absolutely anything and everything to get him over this last sexual hurdle, this last wall that won’t come down.

He hasn’t voiced it, but he’s observed Laurent’s exhibitionist tendencies as well. The way Laurent teases him for being bold with nudity and shy with sex, the way he comes faster and harder when Damen fucks him on the balcony, risking being seen. Maybe making love outdoors with that same risk will help him too. Arousal doesn’t seem to be the issue, but it can’t possibly hurt.

“You’ve gotten quiet.” Laurent says, pulling on his last boot and running a few fingers through his hair, slightly mussed from their previous activity. 

“Just thinking. Working out a racing strategy.”

“No you’re not.” Laurent smiles, nudging him in the side as he walks to the door. “Take me to the stables before I get bored and take a bath instead.”

They make their way out of the palace without a fuss. Damen had already informed the household they’d like some time for themselves before the banquet and when they arrive at the stables, they find Damen’s horse packed and Laurent’s ready for riding.

“You’re not racing me with that extra weight.” Laurent nearly scoffs as he swings up onto his own horse. “What kind of mysterious rendezvous are you leading me to?”

“A fun one.” Damen grins, trotting his horse out of the stable and gesturing for Laurent to follow. He does.

Damen’s leading him to a small spot he’d discovered about a week back, riding on his own to explore the area around the new palace they’ve built on the border. There’s a patch of woodland not far off, still within the highly protected area surrounding the palace, but a minute or two into it, there’s a river that runs into a pond, just deep enough to wade in, surrounded by mossy rocks and wildflowers. It’s a little bit more of his type of scene than Laurent’s, but since their trip to his mother’s summer palace, Laurent’s gotten much looser, more used to the outdoors and the heat. 

They ride leisurely alongside one another, Damen leading slightly so Laurent can follow him to the location. He has to admit he’s… a little wound up, having not had any relief of his own yet, but he keeps his mind focused. This is about Laurent. He’ll be as patient as he needs to be.

“Kidnapping me, are you?” Laurent says as they ride into the woodland, his voice cool, but with the playful edge of teasing he always speaks to Damen with in private. 

“You’ll see in a minute. You’ll like it.” Damen says, leading Laurent alongside the stream. 

It’s only another minute before the trees part to reveal their destination, a shaded expanse of flowers surrounding a clear watered pond. Damen swings down off his horse and ties it to a nearby tree, far enough back that it won’t disturb them if it gets restless. Laurent does the same.

“I may have a couple surprises.”

“What a man of mystery I’ve taken as my lover.”

“Coming from you.” Damen quips back, pulling the long quilted blanket from the pack and spreading it out in the shade.

“You rode me out here for a picnic?”

“A picnic with perks.” Damen shrugs, making sure Laurent meets his eyes as he takes the oils from the bag. “Get undressed.”

“So commanding, Exalted.” Laurent says, a slight flush on his cheeks as he pulls his boots off. 

Damen undresses himself a little hurriedly, knowing his own nakedness helps put Laurent at ease before he walks over to assist with Laurent’s clothes. 

“Are you this determined to try again?” Laurent asks once he stands naked in front of Damen, but his eyes are wandering, taking in the scenery around them, likely feeling the lush grass beneath his feet. He likes it here - Damen knows it.

“Don’t think of it like that.” Damen says as he pulls Laurent in, starts to kiss down his neck. “Just let me make love to you. Keep your eyes open, touch me, don’t think about anything else.”

“Don’t think.” Laurent breathes, repeating their newfound mantra for times when Damen gets overwhelmed or Laurent gets too locked up.  _ Don’t think. _

Damen tilts Laurent’s head, granting himself access to the sensitive spot by his collar. He kisses it first, runs his tongue over it, feels Laurent sigh as he starts to suck on the pale skin and slide his hands down Laurent’s sides. 

His skin is always so smooth save for a few scars Damen always takes the extra time to linger on, caressing the jagged white lines where Laurent has sustained a blow or two. Even knowing who dealt the blow that caused it, Laurent often does the same to the scar on Damen’s shoulder. At night, he strokes Damen’s back where the scars of the whip remain.

Damen holds Laurent’s hip and kisses up his neck again, sliding his free hand up to play with Laurent’s chest, his nipples hard and excited. When they first had sex and Laurent had yet to get undressed, Damen remembers how it was Laurent’s chest that gave away his arousal - the helpless pebbling of the sensitive pink buds. He feels Laurent let out a puff of air as he plays with it, notices Laurent’s half excited cock nudging against his thigh. 

“Good boy.” Damen murmurs, sliding his hand from Laurent’s hip to ghost his fingers over his cock, teasing him to life. It had taken a lot of bold experimentation on his part and Laurent won’t say it out loud, but he knows Laurent likes praise. Whenever Damen says ‘that’s it’ or calls him good, tells him how good something feels, how much he loves him, Laurent flushes and quivers. It’s another thing that makes the blowjobs so difficult is that Damen can’t speak to him.

“Listen.” Damen says softly as he plays with him, nuzzling his nose against the shell of Laurent’s ear. “This time isn’t a mission with an end goal, it’s not a success or a failure. If I put my mouth on you and it’s too hard to finish, just tell me and I’ll make you come some other way. It doesn’t have to happen today.”

Laurent is pink, but he nods, an unspoken ‘thank you’ lingering in the air between them. 

Damen takes advantage of the quiet to pull Laurent a step forward, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss Laurent melts right into. His pink lips part easily for Damen, deepening the kiss as he slides his hands around Laurent’s waist, down to the curves of his ass, palming the pliant flesh. He feels him there for a second, then runs his hands up and down Laurent’s sides again, down to his hips and his upper thighs — as far as Damen can reach without bending.

“Come lay down.” Damen says in a low voice, taking Laurent’s wrist by its gold cuff to lead him to the blanket.

Laurent lays down on the fabric, elegant as ever as he props himself up on one elbow, lounging easily as his eyes drape over Damen. “Are you going to let me please you too this time?”

“Yes.” Damen lets out a breath of a laugh as he drops to a kneel and crawls over Laurent to give him another heated kiss. “How high is the collar of what you’re wearing tonight?”

Laurent looks confused. “High?”

“Good.” Is all Damen says, draping himself over Laurent to press their bodies together as he seals his lips against Laurent’s neck. He’s going to leave a mark this time, revel in the satisfaction of leaving purple blemishes on Laurent’s porcelain skin. He likes the way Laurent whines about them the next day, but always craves them in the moment.

“Damen.” Laurent gasps, tilting his head in allowance as his body subconsciously rolls upward, pressing his arousal against Damen’s own.

“That’s it, talk to me.” Damen encourages, licking over the mark he just left and moving down to Laurent’s favorite spot to leave another.

Damen doesn’t usually do this to him, the marks unbefitting of a king to be seen with, but Laurent loves it, whimpering quietly at the sensation and rolling up against Damen again. He’s fully hard despite hardly being touched yet. 

“Louder.” Damen instructs as he finds a place and sucks the delicate skin into his mouth for one last mark.

“I can’t.” Laurent pants, his chest rising and falling quickly with his shallow breaths.

“You can.” Damen pulls up to murmur in his ear. “Don’t think. Make whatever noise comes naturally. Don’t fight it.” When he lowers his mouth again, Laurent takes the advice a little more, whining louder than usual as he clings to Damen tight and grinds against him.

“Damen.” Laurent breathes, his head tipping back as Damen licks a stripe up his neck, stopping to trace the lines of his work on the way. 

“Turn over.” Damen says, pressing his lips hard against Laurent’s before pulling off of him to let Laurent reposition. He watches and smiles as Laurent quickly turns, holding himself up on his knees and elbows, his head hung low so all that beautiful hair cascades down in front of it. 

“That’s it.” He murmurs, putting a palm on each cheek and spreading Laurent to display the pink that lay in between. “I think I know something no one’s ever done to you before.”

“And what would that be?” Laurent asks, an edge of impatience to his tone.

Damen licks his lips and leans down, keeping Laurent spread for himself as he gives a careful lick around the firm muscle that always takes so long to unlock.

“Damen!” Laurent squeaks, caught completely off guard, blushing pink all the way to his shoulders. “What the hell are you…”

Damen runs one hand down his back to soothe him and gives another lick, feeling the tautness of Laurent’s muscles for indication of how he really feels about this. Laurent is liking it…

With a moan of pleasure, Damen shuts his eyes and serves Laurent with purpose, soothing him with one hand gently up and down his back as he works his tongue over the sensitive spot. Experimenting, he gives a little attention to Laurent’s perineum and find it makes him buck, a string of Veretian swears falling from his mouth when Damen presses his tongue down on it. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , what the hell kind of Aikelon-  _ ohh.”  _ Laurent trails off into an uncharacteristically low and loud moan, lowering his forehead to touch the fabric as Damen reaches around and strokes his cock, already leaking desperately into the blanket. It’ll stain, but neither of them could care less. “If you tell a single soul,” Laurent breathes, “that I let you do this to me, I-I’ll-“ He’s cut off again by his own gasp, Damen playing carefully with the tip of his erection without lessening the steady work of his tongue. “I’ll kill you, I swear.” Laurent grits, helplessly pushing back against Damen’s tongue.

Damen pulls back and gets his arms around Laurent’s torso, easily flipping him onto his back again and kissing down his body. He starts down his neck, making his way to his chest, sucking on one of his pert nipples and relishing in the choked sound that Laurent responds with. 

He continues his journey down, kissing a straight line down Laurent’s abs to his naval, pressing his lips gently against his v-lines, nuzzling his nose against the soft hair he finds between them. 

Damen takes Laurent’s cock in his hand again, kissing that too, dragging his tongue around the flushed pink head to collect the pre-come. Just when Laurent’s hips twitch in anticipation, Damen pulls away again, reaching for the first vial of oil beside them.

“You’re… going to fuck me?” Laurent blinks, his breathing still shallow and quick as he watches Damen slick his fingers up.

“I am.” Damen nods. “Don’t think about it.”

“Right.” Laurent sighs, laying back and spreading his legs as Damen slides an easy finger in. It’s some of the least resistance he’s ever felt from Laurent at this stage. He curls it, watching as Laurent’s back arches up off the blanket, then slides the second finger in too.

As he works his fingers, he leans down again, licking up Laurent’s cock, kissing it.

Laurent squirms, his hands fisting needily in the blanket. “You’re patient today.” He huffs, hooking one leg up over Damen’s shoulder.

Hm. That’s a position Laurent hasn’t taken before. Damen encourages it by pulsing his fingers and turning his head to kiss up Laurent’s calf. “I told you, it’s about pleasuring you today. You spoiled me last weekend.”

“Yeah, I did.” Laurent lets out a strange breath. They had snuck off to the beach last weekend where Laurent indulged Damen in some uncharacteristic skinny dipping, complete with sex on the edge of the sand, water flowing over them. It had been wonderful, both of them smiling the entire time, Laurent laughing more than he ever does. God, Damen wants to make him feel good.

Damen wraps his lips around Laurent’s cock, bobbing down a few times, just enough to make Laurent keen, make him chase the warmth of his mouth, then pulls right off.

“ _ Damen _ .” Laurent says in a low groan, always refusing to beg even when Damen knows he wants to. 

“I’m getting there.” Damen smiles, removing his fingers and reaching for the second vial, pouring the oil into his palm and spreading a little excess back around the entrance to Laurent’s body. He pours the rest over himself, resisting the urge to moan at the sweet relief of finally being touched in favor of easing Laurent’s leg off his shoulder and hooking it around his waist instead. 

Laurent eagerly throws his other leg over Damen’s hip and pulls him down, kissing him hard and deep, his tongue sweet as water as his arms wrap around Damen’s neck. “Fuck me until I can’t think anymore.” He whispers. “Whatever your plans are here, you can do what you want as long as you put your cock in me.”

Damen is quick to oblige, kissing Laurent again and reaching down between them to guide himself in. It’s the easiest slide he’s ever had, able to push himself in inch by inch without pause until he’s fully seated. He sees the surprise in Laurent’s eyes. “You’re so good.” Damen sighs, nuzzling their noses together as he starts to rock back and forth.

Laurent shivers and offers up his neck again, the one erogenous zone he never tires of. Damen gives him what he wants, licking over previously left marks and leaving small bites and kisses as fucks him at a steady pace.

“Slower.” Laurent breathes and Damen obeys, pressing their foreheads together as he pushes back in slow and deep, feeling Laurent tremble beneath him when he does it again. “Yes.” He nearly whispers. “Like that.”

“I know how you like it.” Damen says, kissing Laurent’s jaw as he continues a slow but steady rhythm, holding back his own eagerness in favor of watching Laurent’s face go pinker, his soft lips parting in a silent moan. “Talk to me.”

“You’re extremely… proportionate to the rest of you down there.” Laurent grits, rolling his hips against Damen with a groan. “I like it.”

Damen takes his hand and presses down on Laurent’s abdomen, putting pressure on the subtle bulge that emerges when Damen’s cock fills him up entirely and Laurent lets out a cry, caught off guard. “You like that?”

“Yes.” Laurent admits, his face completely red with eyes squeezed tight. “More.”

Damen keeps his hand there as he thrusts into him again. He wants to get Laurent right to the edge. He wants to get him so relaxed and loose, lost in the moment like Laurent gets when they fuck. It’s the only time he can truly get him to stop thinking and if he fucks him right to the edge then gives him his mouth, Laurent can come in it without strain. 

Laurent’s moans start to become more frequent, still quiet like always, but sounds are falling out of his mouth more helplessly than usual. Damen isn’t sure if it was the new act of oral sex he’d performed, or maybe the outdoor setting he thought might make Laurent more turned on, but he knows Laurent is feeling incredible if he’s making noises like this.

“Let me hear you.” Damen coaxes, fucking him a little harder to ease the sounds out of him.

“Fuck.” Laurent swears, holding onto Damen tight. This close, Damen can hear the soft sweet groans, small sounds and hitches of breath Laurent releases with every thrust of Damen’s hips. “Damen.” He says in a pleading tone, his voice so much more desperate than usual.

Damen has to bite his lip hard to maintain focus. He won’t accomplish this if he comes before Laurent or if he accidentally makes Laurent come too soon.

“Damen, I… I-I… Don’t stop, please.”

Just a little more. Right to the edge. Damen kisses him hard and speeds up the rate of his thrusts into the tight warm muscle that’s making it so hard for him to fight his own release. He teases Laurent with this pace as if he’s fucking him to a satisfying release, but as soon as he feels Laurent’s body tense around him in anticipation, he stops. He kisses Laurent deep, still seated inside him, but not fucking as he slides his tongue into his lover’s mouth and swallows the needy whine he releases.

“What are you… Damen?” Laurent asks in an unusually vulnerable tone of voice when the kiss is broken, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Damen pulls out. “Why are-“

“Don’t think.” Damen reminds him as he pulls himself out with a wince, mourning the loss of Laurent’s tight heat around himself as he quickly settles down lower, giving Laurent’s cock a few strokes with his hand until he hears him whimper and knows he’s still on the edge. “Keep saying my name.” He says, grabbing Laurent’s hand and pushing it into his hair. “Don’t stop saying it.”

Laurent looks at him with wide eyes as the realization dawns on him and he eagerly throws his legs, both of them, over Damen’s shoulders. “Damen.” He gasps once his cock enters the wetness of Damen’s mouth.

Damen is done teasing. Laurent is so close to release, his whole body is humming with anticipatory tension. He can feel how hot Laurent’s skin has grown, see his abs tensing, hear the increasing desperation in Laurent’s voice.

“ _ Damen. _ ” Laurent repeats, tossing his head to the side and pulling on Damen’s hair when he starts to bob his head up and down, taking him in full over and over again. “Damen, Damen.” He chants in a low breathy voice, slowly rising in volume like a prayer he’s believing in more and more with each time Damen’s name leaves his lips.

Damen feels Laurent’s thighs go incredibly tense, the most immediate tell tale sign Laurent has and he shuts his eyes, humming around him, calming his gag reflex to suck him as best he can, give Laurent everything he has to offer like this.

“Damen, Damen,  _ Damen!”  _ Laurent cries out loud enough to scare a few birds from the surrounding trees when he comes. He bolts upright to a sitting position, both hands desperately fisted in Damen’s hair as he sobs in pleasure and finally gives the release they’ve been trying so hard to achieve.

It’s not his first time, but Damen isn’t too experienced being on the giving end of this act. He takes it in stride, pushing through when he chokes a little and swallows everything eagerly, the warm fluid that fills his mouth as Laurent cries and moans and clings to him. It’s magical.

“I… I-I,  _ fuck _ , is that what you’ve been getting every time I suck your cock?” Laurent pants, releasing Damen’s hair from his grip, so he can rise up.

Damen breaks into a grin when he sees his lover. Laurent is  _ completely _ strewn out. His hair is absolutely wild, his lips pink and swollen, neck covered in light purple and pink bruises. His chest is still rising and falling, eyes still dark with desire, his body still giving a subtle twitch now and then as aftershocks continue to hit him. “Yeah.” He nods when he leans over to kiss Laurent, soft and sweet this time. “That’s how you make me feel.”

“Sit back.” Laurent commands, running one hand through his hair as if it’ll fix it before putting a hand to Damen’s chest and pushing him back into a sitting position. He grabs the last vial they have left and uncorks it without a word, pouring it into his hand to spread over Damen’s cock then swiping the leftover between his own legs before he abandons the glass.

Damen hisses at the much needed contact, blushing as Laurent climbs into his lap. “What are you… Laurent, you’re too sensitive for that right now.”

“I don’t care.” Laurent says, positioning himself in Damen’s hold to make his intentions clear as he reaches down to hold Damen’s erection in position for him.

“But it’ll feel-“

“I don’t  _ care _ .” Laurent repeats, blue eyes full of determination as he sinks himself back on to Damen.

Damen can see how it overstimulates him, how Laurent shivers and bites down on his lip, but he starts to rock before Damen can protest. 

“ _ Gods, Laurent _ .” Damen pants, wrapping his arms around him and feeling Laurent do the same. It’s so  _ good _ . He’s been so patient today, so controlled, and being inside of Laurent is as good as being in heaven itself. 

“Come for me.” Laurent murmurs, one hand stroking Damen’s hair in a loving gesture as he rolls his body, lifting himself quickly up and down and holding Damen close as he builds him up to one of the most well earned orgasms in Damen’s life.

Damen stifles his cry in Laurent’s shoulder when he comes, hips jerking involuntarily underneath him. Laurent was letting him come inside, still fucking himself on Damen’s cock until every bit of his release had been wrung out. 

“Good boy.” Laurent smirks, sliding off of Damen and resettling himself more comfortably in his lap. “Proud of yourself?”

“Extremely.” Damen sighs, his head slumping forward into the crook of Laurent’s neck as he hugs him, breathes in his scent. He could stay here all day if time allowed, but for now he’s thankful they have at least another hour together.

“That was really… creative.” Laurent says, kissing the top of Damen’s head. “I really didn’t think I was going to be able to do that.”

“I knew you could.” Damen smiles in a daze, nuzzling his nose lazily against Laurent’s bright hair. “Come rinse off with me.”

“And catch a pond-borne venereal disease?” Lauren says, his voice drowsy as he leans easily into Damen’s embrace. 

They sit in comfortable silence a while longer, Damen’s arms holding Laurent securely in his lap, Laurent’s hand still stroking lazily through his hair.

“Do you tell anyone what I’m like in bed?” Laurent asks, a tinge of shyness to his voice. 

Damen shakes his head. “Nothing beyond how beautiful you are. This is between us.”

“Thank you.” Laurent lets out a breath and presses a sun warmed kiss to Damen’s forehead. “I don’t know how you expect me to ride a horse after what you did.”

“You’ve been through worse.”

“Yes many a hard fought battle after having your tree trunk of a cock shoved up my-“

“I get it.” Damen blushes, smiling a little at the memories of their early lovemaking. Laurent had to tough out more than one morning-after. “Come get in the water with me, you’ll feel better.”

“Only if you’re willing to drag me to the physician after.”

“Deal.” Damen says with a kiss to the corner of Laurent’s lips.

Laurent gets up first, then Damen, who takes Laurent’s hand and guides him into the water. He knows Laurent is too good on his feet to slip and fall on a mossy rock or two, but it feels good to hold his hand as if he might.

They wade in chest deep where Damen pulls Laurent close, facing him forwards, so he can put his hands on his shoulders.

“You do know you don’t serve me anymore right?” Laurent says, relaxing into the touch. “Right there.”

Damen rubs his thumb deeper into the sore spot and kisses the back of Laurent’s neck. “Doesn’t mean I can’t spoil you.”

“Hm many would say I’ve been spoiled enough for a lifetime.”

“And  _ I _ would not be one of them.” Damen says, working over a part of Laurent’s back he knows is sore. He’d seen him sparring with Jord earlier in the day and rubs the spot accordingly, earning another blissful sigh from Laurent. “Well maybe sometimes.”

Laurent waves him off with a laugh and turns around in his arms, hugging Damen’s waist instead and rising up on the tips of his toes to kiss him.

Damen relishes in this kiss, still high off the accomplishment of finally making Laurent feel safe and comfortable enough to be intimate in a whole new way. He gives Laurent’s lower lip a playful nibble, squeezing his hips under the water. His chest feels warm. Their romantic relationship is still in its infancy technically. It’s been less than a year since they came to Ios together, but Damen feels like they’ve been together a lifetime when he remembers how they were not so long ago.

He remembers Laurent’s coldness, his stiffness, the walls that were always up. He remembers Laurent’s performative cruelty and honest kindness done in secret. He can never forget how it felt to kiss him for the first time, hear Laurent’s laugh, see him blush, learn what it was like to be let inside of him. 

He holds Laurent in his arms now, his head full of memories as he thinks about how easy this all is now, how they melt into each other’s arms, how Laurent is still nothing short of a fearless leader in public and an attentive lover in private. 

Damen breaks the kiss and nuzzles their noses together, bringing one hand up to cup Laurent’s face. “I love you.”

Laurent flushes. Those three words are not cheap between them. They’ve only said it twice before - once when Damen woke up from Kastor’s attack to find Laurent in his bed, running everything from the master bedroom just so he wouldn’t have to leave Damen’s side. Damen had said it to him then. The second was when they finished the new palace on the border. Damen had taken Laurent to the balcony for the first time, showing him the view of their new kingdom - one that they could rule together. That time, it was Laurent who spoke the words, shy as a schoolboy in Damen’s arms, the sunset on the horizon.

“I love you too.” Laurent says now, the words coming easily to him as he presses into Damen and rests his head on his shoulder. Damen can feel his cheeks are warm and smiles to himself, giving the man in his arms a loving squeeze as he holds him close and looks at the scenery surrounding them.

“You’re getting cold already.” Laurent is the one to break the silence, smiling up at him. “Come out with me. We can eat and I’ll warm you up.”

“Thanks.” Damen lets out an awkward laugh, forgetting how much more used to the cold Laurent is than him and the pond had been cooler than anticipated. 

He follows Laurent out of the water and fetches the picnic from his horse’s pack, bringing it over to the blanket where Laurent is sitting. He’s holding Damen’s cape, an old one that had been stowed in the saddlebags, and he drapes it around Damen’s shoulders when he sits to keep him warm.

Damen tries not to show how much the small gesture makes his heart warm - the cold blooded prince (now King) of Vere wrapping him in a cape to keep him warm. “Is there anyone but me who knows how sweet you really are?”

“No.” Laurent answers truthfully, opening the pack of breads and sweet meats, both of their favorites. “Just you.”

“Who will believe me when I talk about how you spoil me?”

“No one.” Laurent says matter-of-factly, scooching close to him on the fabric, comfortably naked as he picks up a piece of meat and holds it to Damen’s lips with a smile. “Because this is just for us.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, make sure to follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice ! I went on a bit of a spree so i have three other lamen fics i'll be posting in the near future.


End file.
